


The Fall of the Teal-Eyed Angel

by TokumeiKun



Series: Fifty Shades of Green [The Green-Eyed Harlot] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Deepthroating, Gangbang, Horrible Things, M/M, More Eren-Pairings To Be Tagged, Murder, No Relationship For Now, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Shotacon, This Is A Part Of A Series That Would Be Errencentric, Young Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokumeiKun/pseuds/TokumeiKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had everything taken away from him. With the horrible death of his parents, who knows how he will end up with all the predators out there in the cruel world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I dunno what I was thinking. I don't know why but this brain of mine has tendencies to produce such thoughts.
> 
> I was trying to sleep but I couldn't, and such thoughts swirled in my mind. I need to get it out of my system. It was a dark idea I had in a whim.
> 
> I wan to give a heavy warning here, in this story. This story contains vivid depictions of violence and lots of horrible things, it may trigger something for some people. I suggest you just ignore this if you are uncomfortable of such things.

The slam of the wooden door and small thuds of footsteps resounded in the Jaeger household. It's the typical havoc that Eren carries around and reminds everyone that he is back from school. Carla smiled to herself as she heard the high-pitched voice of her son calling for her, deciding to postpone the folding of the snow-white blankets that are left to dry under the afternoon sun. Carla entered the backdoor and went straight to the kitchen, taking the pie from the window sill that was left to be cooled down. She made a beeline to the counter and prepared warm drinks, pouring boiling tea on two little tea cups and warm milk on a stout wooden glass. 

"Mama!" A hug from behind her made her chuckle. 

"Welcome home, Eren."

"I'm home!"

Eren pulled away and watched his mother gracefully walk out of the kitchen with a tray on her hands. He followed her to the living room, and excitedly hopped on the couch to kick his shoes off.

Grisha soon entered the living room as well, his thumb and index finger pinching on his nose bridge while he inched his way to his chair. 

"The scent of the apple pie called me." He stated with a smile as he took a seat, a hand taking his eye glasses off.

It was a typical afternoon tea of the Jaeger household.

 

Every night, after Eren has washed up and dressed in his sleeping clothes, his mother would tuck him in his bed and will stay for a moment to tell him a story. She would always sit on the the wooden stool beside the night light, and then open a story book. Eren loved his mother's voice. It was soft and soothing, and quiet as the night. He would grip the hem of his blankets and stare at his his mother's hazel eyes that flickered with emotion as she tried to voice out the characters from the story. He wanted to listen for hours and hours, but his mother's voice is somehow coated with magical sleep dust. It would lull him to sleep, until his own eyes become droopy and heavy that shutting it close feels good. 

 

Mornings are lively. Although little Eren is not. He loved to sleep, but he has to go to school. Jean would tease him if he took even just one day of absence. He doesn't want to be called a weakling. So everyday, he'd try to wake up, only to slam back down on his fluffy bed. The next time he would open his eyes, he's already sitting on the chair with his breakfast in front of him. His father would carry him to the dining room, because he might end up sleeping the whole day if he was left on his bed alone. 

Grisha would always take him to school before going to work. Whenever they see the gate, Eren would excitedly run only to be greeted by his friends. Mikasa and Armin would run towards him as well, and soon they'll be joined by the others. 

 

Eren is always picked up by his mother, right after coming from the market to buy dinner ingredients. His eyes would glint with excitement whenever he sees his mom's familiar figure by the gate, walking towards the group of kids he's in. The chestnut hair tied in a low ponytail would gracefully flow down her shoulders and reminds him of chocolate. Eren would wave goodbye to Mikasa, Armin and others and stick his tongue out at Jean before quickly running to meet his mother with a hug. They would go home.

Eren always plays by himself on the living room floor with his toys. Sometimes he'd turn the TV on as well, and simultaneously pours his attention on the show and to his toy cars. And a savory scent coming from the kitchen would always distract him, making him know that his mother is soon finished preparing dinner. By the time Eren couldn't see anything from the window but a bluish tint of darkness, he would immediately run to the door. The familiar knocks would tickle his ears, and the door would open, revealing his father that just got home from work.

The table during the night is always colorful. Always decorated with scrumptious dishes that are skilfully whipped up by Carla's hands. It's always warm despite of the night breeze. 

 

Eren is blessed with a family, a mother and father that provides him everything he needs. He has a simple life, yes, but there is nothing he could wish for. He is contented with his parents who doted on him, being the only child he is. His parents always made him feel loved and protected. He got good friends that would play with him, share their toys and read books together with him. He's got nothing to worry about. Just petty little things like what will be tomorrow's snack, or what game would he challenge Jean, Reiner and Connie to beat them.

 

But then, it is always funny how everything changes in a blink of an eye.

 

One night. It was all what it took for Eren to be robbed with everything he had. 

 

 

The smell of iron filled Eren's lungs, shaking him off of his uncomfortable sleep in their car. He blinked his eyes as it adjusted in the darkness. The door on the passenger's seat is open, and a dark figure of a man is sticking in from the outside. It was not someone he recognized. Eren decided to lift himself up, only to be sprayed with a warm, sticky fluid that choked his olfactory nerves as he breathed in shock.

The man, who was already pulling a knife out where his mother's neck is, met his wide eyes. More blood spurted out as the sharp metal was dragged swiftly by the unknown assailant's arm, and the smell of steel smothered him. Eren felt strangled with the man's blank stares, and he shivered as he the knife was hacked on his mother's chest, twice, thrice, and more and more while the man kept his emotionless look.

A blood-curdling scream ripped out from Eren's throat as his mother's body, he wasn't sure if she's still alive or not, twitched terribly from the force. More blood gushed out of the ugly gashes on his mother's neck, chest and shoulders, but Eren could not do anything but watch as her already dead body is continued to be murdered by the mysterious man. 

Eren felt like his throat is being ripped as he screamed louder, his ears no longer able to hear anything, even his voice, only the sound of the red dyed steel that is being stabbed on flesh repeatedly. He turned his head to the driver's seat, only to be greeted by despair. His father was sprawled on the seat, with an almost unrecognizable face that seemed to be beaten by a huge blunt object. He felt like a rusty dull knife is scraping the insides of his throat as he screamed as loud as he can. The man was now dragging him by his arm, so effortlessly he was yanked out of the car, his flailing body bruising his parents corpse as he tried to break from the grip away.

"Let me go-- Let me go!" 

Eren fought with every ounce of strength he could squeeze from his body. With his mind hazy from all that happened, he thrashed about, kicked and punched and scratched at the murderer. A thin flash of luck and he accidentally kicked the man's right wrist, making him drop the knife. Without doing any more of a thinking, Eren's little mind let his instinct take over him. He grabbed the knife that got dropped on the ground and stabbed the man on his feet all the way through his shoe, severing the man's foot.

It was now the man's hoarse voice that filled the empty silence of the knife. Eren took the chance to ran away, not even passing a glance to the writhing man that got his foot stabbed, or his horribly murdered parents. 

 

 

The abandoned streets fell into a hush as the sun had set, leaving the skies a blanket of darkness. Families began preparing for dinner, and people have started to go home. The cold breeze that occasionally visits after twilight has once again accompanied nighttime. 

Eren walked aimlessly on the streets after he ran out of strength to run for his life. He had been running for the past few hours, not caring after tripping a few times and losing a shoe in the process. He somehow ended up on dark alleys, where huge rats scampered around the dirty road. His feet, one bare, quietly stepped on the cold muddy, concrete, and his arms lifelessly hung on his sides. His dull green eyes reflected the darkness around and within him. His young body was numb from running, and his mind as well from the dreadful memory that kept playing over and over again for him to see every time his lids enveloped his eyes. 

The little knees under him wobbled and gave up om him. Eren's little figure slammed on the ground, where he found relief despite the grime that reeked. He curled his body and tried to conserve his body heat for himself, protecting himself against the cold. Eren managed to close his eyes for a little while, and succumb to exhaustion that has been calling him, making him forget even just for a short time that he had lost it all.

But that appeasement didn't last for long.

Rowdy footsteps echoed in the alley as soles of shoes clacked on the hard concrete. Rather than the perturbing sound, Eren was shook awake by a pair of hands twisting on the collar of his now dirty shirt, lifting him up from the ground. 

"What the fuck you doing in our turf, kid?" A teenager with a few piercings on his ears and under his lips rowdily asked on the little child he suspended in the air. Too drained from everything, Eren wasn't able to register the words in his mind. He tried to shoo sleep away and tried to make up words. These people might be able to help him. He could tell him what happened to him. What happened to his parents. And maybe, just maybe, they will be able to make everything better, just like what his mom or dad did when something is wrong.

He parted his mouth and worked his throat to make his voice come out, but astonishment and a sting of pain overwhelmed his senses and he was sent sprawling back on the cold, dirty ground. It took seconds for his worn out mind to register that he was just slapped on his little cheek, hard. It took him a minute to realize that his nose began bleeding.

"Fucking little shit deserves to be punished."

Eren's muscles unconsciously tensed, knowing for sure that he is the one being referred to as the 'little shit'. He pressed his palms on the ground and tried to support himself up with his elbow, only to be pressed down on the hardness of the concrete with a foot stepping on his stomach. A weak groan was all he could muster, and didn't seem to be that enjoyable for the four teenagers who wanted for him to do much more.

"Should we kill him?"

"Torturing would be cool."

"Let's burn him alive."

"Fuck. How bout we cut him open and chop his organs?"

The voices were blurry buzzes in Eren's ears. A familiar sensation filled him, strongly stirring deep in his abdomen and making his limbs go limp, and cold sweat come out of his pores. It was the same sensation he felt earlier as he watched his parents get murdered mercilessly in front of his eyes, their blood painting him with a bright hue of red beautifully.

"You're all brainless idiots, useless fuckers." It was the same voice as the one who held him and threw him back to the ground, the one with the most authoritative tone out of the four. Eren lifted his head and looked up to the said man just like how the other three did.

"There's one good use for him." His words were followed by a smirk. It was a mischievous one. It meant nothing good. It reminded Eren of the villain in the story book that his mother would read every night.

“Strip him.”

Just one command from him and three pairs of hands went fumbling on Eren. His little body shook with anticipation of what is to come, of fear of having no idea what should happen next. In the story book, this should be the time when the hero comes right?

His little body bounced from the impact of the hands pulling him in this and that direction, and large shreds of fabric that were originally his clothes decorated the dark street. The hands were withdrawn, and there was a young, innocent body left on the ground, bare. Bathed with moonlight, Eren squirmed. Tears of humiliation and confusion of such a young child streamed down his cheeks, mixing with his blood that flowed down one of his nostrils. He writhed under the four of eyes that stared down at him cruelly, filled with nothing but malice. Eren didn’t understand. What was happening? Where is the hero?

The leader took a step forward and leaned down the small figure of the boy. With a swift movement, he tugged at the brown hair that clumped together with sweat, earning a wince and a whine from their ignorant victim.

“This kid ain’t half bad.” He tilted the little face and scrutinized it in different angles, letting Eren’s little head land with a loud thud back to the concrete after getting his eyes satisfied. “Looks like a girl, even.”

Eren squirmed in protest and pain, finally deciding that he indeed wanted to get out of that place. But as soon as he moved, hands locked around his limbs, making his little body immobilized as it is.

“I’ll get the first turn.” The leader of the group not so gently pulled the little waist down, spreading the legs open. He started to touch the boy’s inner thighs, squeezing it occasionally after a few rubs and enjoying the sounds that came out of those little lips that what can be assumed as a moan. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and hurriedly took his manhood out to give it attention.

“You can make use of that little mouth as well.” It was the signal for one of the three to do the same as him, taking out his length as quick as possible.

The leader gave his cock a few strokes and a squeeze, then spread Eren’s little legs open. Without further ado, he positioned himself in between the little figure, the bulbous head of his manhood poking the pink hole.

“It’ll hurt, a lot. But you’ll feel something amazing kid.”

The other three watched with awe as the little body arched in a bow. Slowly and painfully, the teenager plunged himself to Eren, forcefully making his way into the hole.

“Ahhhh! It— It hurts! It hurts sto— Hmmmppfff—” Eren cried out in pain as he felt something huge enter him. He tried to scream for help, only to be silenced by a hand larger than his on top of his mouth. A thrust made his little body rock, and with a sharp searing pain, he felt the thickness tear in him dry. His muffled cry was synchronized with a lewd groan.

“Fuck— This kid is better than a pussy!”

The teenager began thrusting to the little body. He fucked him apart, and sent Eren bouncing and crying from the painful intrusion. Eren shivered, the sharp stinging pain in his ass burning more intensely as the teenager’s cock went in and out. The thrusts became more smooth every time, probably because of the precum and possibly of blood from the severed muscle where such a large cock has been forced in such a small hole. The teenager tilted his head up, savoring the pleasure as the tight ring of muscled enveloped his manhood and sent wave of pleasures throughout him.

“Fuck, suck my dick kid.”

The other one who is holding one of Eren’s limbs and got his fully erected cock started to make a move as well. He positioned his knees on the ground, and tugged Eren’s head in a grotesque angle, making him out his hard length in his little mouth.

“Suck.”

Eren was overwhelmed with the sensations. He squirmed in place and rebounded from the force as he got fucked, and now another cock made its way into another hole of his. Eren’s young mind swam with confusion. He has no idea what was happening to him, no idea of the malice and abuse that he is undergoing. All he knows is that he didn’t like, he hated it. He is afraid. He is in pain. He wants to get out of there. But he can’t.

He closed his eyes and more tears streamed down his blood and tear-stained face, as a huge cock intruded in his mouth. The teenager on his top bucked his hips, thrusting in Eren’s little mouth and making him choke was the head of his cock poked his throat. Choking and gagging sounds mixed with cries muffles cries of pain vibrated from Eren’s full lips. The cock in his mouth started to go in and out as well, like what is happening in his ass, giving Eren no time to protest.

The two teenagers fucked Eren from both holes. Slaps of skin from the collision of flesh and low groans and moans echoes throughout the middle of the night-dead alley, as one innocent little kid was being abused ruthlessly. The leader began to heighten his pace, the virgin ass of a kid making him reach his peak earlier than usual. In and out, in and out, wet squelches every thrust. He gripped his hands on the thin waist of the boy, enough to bruise, and climbed his way up to his edge. His thrust became erratic, and he watched his own throbbing cock vanish and reappear, as it gets swallowed by the tight bleeding hole and get pushed out again.

“Fuck— I’m cumming!” The words left his mouth in a growl, and with one last thrust, he felt his foreskin roll back inside the tightness that enveloped him, before he shot strings of thick cum inside. He felt the small body convulse, only milking him out dry as he gave a few more lazy thrusts. Once the last drop was out, he pulled back, and watched the little figure writhe under him. A mischievous smile creeped on his lips from seeing the kid’s own cum sputtered across his stomach.

Meanwhile, his comrade seemed to be having the time of his life as he held on the little boy’s head with both hands while fucking his mouth hard. A scream-like whisper tear on the alley as he came not long after, filling the little mouth with his thick fluid and suffocating him with the bitterness.

Little Eren shivered and writhed, the foreign, harsh sensations till choking his being. He coughed out, and cleared his throat of the thick warm fluid, while his hole twitched and sent cum thickly trickling down his little thighs. Weak cries came out of his dirty mouth, and tears didn’t stop from streaming down his face.

But it was not over, two more came on top of him, with a smile the same of that as a devil’s. Again, hands ran on his naked body, and Eren never felt so dirty in his life.

“Sorry brat, show’s not over.”

A finger slid inside his abused entrance down there, making him whine from the pain. He cried out, but another cock was already sliding in his mouth, trapping and pressing his tongue down. Only a muffles cry was all he could muster as another thick cock was shoved in his ass. He was not used to the familiar pain at all, even though thrusts that cannot be counted were given to him earlier. Violent thrusts made his whole body jolt, as he received it both from his mouth and his rear. Again, for the second time, he is being fucked apart. Lust has made its way in his innocence, tainting his purity forever.

 

The teenagers left as soon as they got their fill of release. They left the little body on the same spot. Sprayed with thick cum all over, only his dull green eyes gave color to his figure that lied lifelessly on the cold ground. Under the pale moonlight, Eren lied, convinced for the first time, that there’s no such thing as heroes.

The teal-eyed angel undeservingly got his wings plucked, and he fell down to hell, losing everything he had. But after all these, the world still turned as if nothing had happened at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shiver ran down the man’s spine when the child smiled. It was more of a smirk, really, a malicious one that couldn’t possibly be coming from a young boy. This is crazy. This is insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm really sorry. ;;;;;   
> You probably want to stone me to death for leaving this fic hanging, but I was actually pleasantly surprised that there are still people who read this. It made me genuinely happy thank you.
> 
> Second, two years. It took me two years to update this. That's why, I'll be alerting readers (if there are any) that the writing style of this chapter can be way different from the previous one, since two years probably changed my writing style drastically, I couldn't really tell. Truth to be told, I think my writing got worse, due to me not being able to practice it and leaving it rusty. 
> 
> Third, beware of typos, it's already 1am, didn't proofread. I wanna hurry up and post it as soon as possible because two years are long enough for a chapter update for fuck's sake.
> 
> Fourth, I just want to take this opportunity to apologize and thank everyone who waited for the update (even thought ther's no knowing when I will), to those who commented that I couldn't answer, those who hoped fore more of this story, and everyone who appreciated my writing and ideas. It urged me on writing more, and gave me motivation to continue this story.
> 
> Well without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this!

 

Eren stared at the paper bill on his hand, eyes locked on the portrait of who-the-fuck-knows printed on the subtly textured paper. It was the last cash he has in his name, and it could only afford one meal that could barely even take him the next day without being knocked off of sleep due to starvation. The obnoxious green bill reminded him of nothing but a sickening memory, making him feel nauseated just by seeing money.

 

-

 

It’s staggering to be hit by the realization that an earth-shattering incident could occur in your life, but the world wouldn’t care. It’s as if someone punched you on your stomach with all their might that it knocks the air out of you, causing your body to fold into two and leave you wheezing, that even breathing after the blow hurts. Your parents could die from a brutal murder by an unknown assailant. Or maybe you could be raped by a group of thugs. You can lose the one and only place where he feels safe and warm. Have your whole life crumble into nothingness. Destroyed in one spur of a moment. And as if nothing happened, the world would just continue to revolve.

For the first time, Eren  was able to discern the things that transpired in the last few hours of his life. Maybe because of all of it happening all at once. There are just so much thoughts spiralling inside his head but his young mind doesn’t know how to comprehend it. There are so much blows and bruises that he can’t do anything but accept it and endure, but his young body doesn’t know how to react. Everything was just so sudden he couldn’t even pick which sensation to feel and what emotion to surge out. And suddenly, just suddenly, like a flood from a broken dam, it hit him. All at once.

 

Devastation.

If there’s one thing that could make one mad, it’s seeing your parents murdered like an animal in front of you. The people who you’ve been with ever since you took your first breath in this world, the people who have nurtured you to become who you are now, the people who wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice themselves for your sake, seeing them die a horrible death in front of your eyes without being able to do anything but watch is bound to mess you up in the head.

 

Insignificance.

He was alone, hurt and ruined beyond repair, yet nobody came to save him. Did no one hear him scream? Didn’t his voice reach anybody? The cold concrete that frosted his skin. The bruises that bloomed around his limbs. The soreness that throbbed from his entrance to his insides. Everything made him realize how irrelevant he is to the world.

 

Truth.

The world isn’t the place like it was pictured on movies Eren watched, or the story books his mom used to read to him. It’s not like how it was in the stories. It’s nothing like how it was in the stories. You can live up to be a good person all the time, like being nice to others and not telling lies. Eren always told his parents the truth, even if it meant that sometimes it’ll get him to trouble. He had always been nice to his friends. Okay, sometimes, maybe give Jean a few punches or kicks, but he’d never hurt anybody for no reason. Eren did that all that, didn’t? But then why, why did all these horrible things happened to him? He was a good kid, wasn’t we? He didn’t deserve this, right? Wrong. You don’t have to deserve it, but it will happen. The world isn’t a happy place. Lies. They were all lies.  And what about the crap about someone coming to your rescue when you need it? Bull shit. There’s no hero. Nobody will save you.

 

He didn’t know how much time has passed since he escaped from the massacre, the abuse, and how much time he was strewn on the cold grimy floor. Eren shifted his numbing body to lay on his left side, wincing as every cut adorning his dirty skin gaped open in the slightest movements. Realizing it was impossible, he tried to push himself up into a sitting position with the strength remaining in his battered body, completely giving up on trying to get comfortable on a frozen back alley. It was then he noticed several papers scattered on the floor, one stuck on his cum-stained thigh. There were paper bills scattered around him.

His shivering little hands picked it up, one by one, whining on every motion. He then stared at the thin pile he gripped on his hands, wrinkling them even more, watching it get wet with drops of tears streaming from his eyes.

He may have already gone insane from the horror of watching his mom and dad.

Losing both of them may have made him alone.

The only thing left to do for him may be just to struggle in this rotten, unforgiving world.

But there’s no way he’s letting himself die. Not in here. Not like this. If no one would save him, then he’d save himself. The fourth thing life has taught Eren that fateful night, was hatred. Hatred for the world.

 

-

 

Eren shook his head along with the remains of his reminiscence. Of all the things it could be associated to, it had to be something that humans use in life every day. Crumpling the bill, he angrily shoved it in his pocket and looked at the darkening sky, as it finally turns into a dark mix of blue and violet. It’s time.

He stood up, abandoning the creaky wooden crate, and headed to the edge of the alley. The bustling main road is always filled with a current of people at this time of the day, probably heading to their own homes after a day’s work. Eren always waited for this moment.

Green eyes keenly searched the crowd, while he stood on the edge of the alley. He was looking for today’s target. It doesn’t matter who, as long as it’s someone who can cough up money. But of course, since even he has a preference, and no one is stopping him, he chooses someone who could at least make the experience worthwhile.

His search was abruptly disturbed when all of a sudden Eren found himself falling on his bottom with a thud. A person just ran to him, their bodies colliding with the unknown man’s unforeseen turn from outside the alley.

“Are you alright?”

Eren blinked his eyes open to a hand being offered to him. It was a man in a suit, his right hand stretched down, and the other holding a briefcase. A typical salary man. Some days he has to burn moonlight finding a man, but there are also these lucky days that the man, though not in purpose, comes to him instead.

“I usually pass by this alley since it’s a shortcut on the way home. I hope I didn’t hurt you or anything.”

Eren took the hand and stood up, dusting off his pants and looking clearly at the man. He has a kind face which was not hidden by his eye glasses.  This will be easy.

“Nnng.. I think I hurt my hand.” Eren muttered, holding his right hand with his left close to his chest, and looking at the man with a fake pout.

The man’s face switched from apologetic to that of worry. Not long after, before he could even utter a single response, his face paled and his body froze, as he felt a tickling sensation on his crotch. He was forced to look down, to convince himself that the hand teasing his clothed manhood is not a figment of his imagination. The man redirected his eyes to the owner of the hand. The child, who earlier was cutely pouting at him, is now cupping his half-erect cock. The small, slender fingers slid forward and backward, the middle finger purposely trying to trace the midline of his balls through his pants, hot palm putting slight pressure on his quickly stiffening shaft. The child, whose eyes were earlier a sparkling jade, are now a pair of dull viridian orbs reminding him of a bottomless abyss.

“Mister.. Help me check if my hand is fine. Okay?”

A shiver ran down the man’s spine when the child smiled. It was more of a smirk, really, a malicious one that couldn’t possibly be coming from a young boy. This is crazy. This is insane. But he’s probably even more insane, from being turned on by a child shamelessly groping his cock.

“Ah, my hand seems fine!”Eren faked another innocently surprised reaction, his lips forming a small “o” while he removed his hand from the man’s groin, which caused the said man to sigh shakily. He immediately sucked the breath he let out when Eren flashed the malicious smile again, this time, dragging his tongue across his lower lip. “But your cock isn’t.

“Say mister..” Eren stood on his toes with the same malicious expression on his face, his hand curled with his index finger and thumb making a ring, stroking the air like he would a cock. “I’ll suck your cock. Give me money?”

Not wasting any second, the man fumbled for his wallet, making Eren grin wider as wad of bills was clumsily shoved on him, some even swaying down the dirty road. Eren hurriedly picked the fallen bills, gave it a quick count and pocketed it, flashing a smile before dragging the man to a darker, more secluded part of the back alley, by the cock.

The man groaned as Eren’s little hands shoved him with not so little force, his back hitting the wall. Eren pressed his hand to the man’s crotch again, this time, with much unrestrained effort, the mild teasing ministrations long gone. His palms pressed tighter than before on the now taut fabric, fingers tracing his perineum up and down in an achingly slow but more forceful manner. Finally, after feeding on the man’s pained and aroused facial expressions, writhing and erratic breaths, Eren kneeled down, sliding both of his small hands down man’s legs, while he unzipped the man’s pants with his teeth.

Without wasting a second, Eren pulled the man’s pants down in once go, dragging his underwear along. The man’s cock sprang up, the shaft hitting his stomach. Eren gave it a firm grip, thumbing the tip and tracing the leaking hole with the pad of his finger. He gave it one long stroke making the man moan lowly, which tugs on the corner of Eren’s lips every time.

“You like that? Then take a load of this.” With his hands gripping just right under the tip, Eren started licking the head, slobbering the tip until it was amply wet before taking the head inside his mouth. “Hmnnnnng..” Eren moaned as he slowly plunged down, sending vibrations to the man’s cock from the tip to the shaft as he took more of the length.

With the intense and wet pleasure on his cock, the man let out a guttural moan and dropped his briefcase. He looked down at the child with disbelief, and took in the sight of his small frame kneeling down in front of him. A child with a mess of chocolate brown hair, his plump pink lips stretching all the way from its corners as his cock goes in and out of the small tight mouth, drool running down his chin and glistening from the pale but glowing moonlight, tiny hands with one gripping his manhood and the other playing with his balls, eyes half-hidden with his lids, vivid and dark. The man cannot tear his eyes away from the flickering turquoise spheres. It is too expressive, looking through it makes his body quiver from the ardent malice contained within the depths of those green orbs, and the flicker of malevolence immobilizing his entire body. It is too enchanting. Every blink, every flutter of those dark, long lashes leaves him in a trance. He was under the child’s spell.

“Agh..”

“Woo wayk eet?”

“Unngh fuck!”

Eren would sneer if not for the bulging cock stretching his mouth and flattening his tongue down. He loves it when he’s the one in control. This man is much older and stronger than him, but with just every flick of his fingers, every lick and suck, from the smallest ministrations he did, the man would tremble all over and go weak in the knees, completely becoming a slave to the pleasure he does. Eren craved it. The feeling of having someone by the neck, in this situation ‘by the cock’. The feeling of being in a situation where how things will end up will depend on him. It lights a fire inside him, only to be extinguished once he is satisfied himself. Giving a blowjob might not be the best source of what Eren desires, but he cannot deny that in his current state, it’s the only way he can extract the authority he hungers for. The experience sends waves of adrenaline throughout his body. Besides, sucking a cock isn’t that bad, Eren realized. Maybe being gangraped had messed him up, awakening something inside him. Instead of abhorrence, he developed a liking to vulgar, sexual activities that he dared not to even think about just a few days before, when his parents were still alive, and he still had a family and home to go to. But thinking about it, with his young but already corrupted mind, it turns out lust is something he got addicted to. It’s something that in his age, should not even be discussed, and that fact in itself makes Eren crave it even more.

A breathless grunt alerted Eren that the man is close to release. A pang of annoyance hit him. He only had just started, and he barely even enjoyed himself. He saw it coming anyway, with how the man looked. He totally looked easy. Easy to manipulate, easy to make cum.

With a sense of urgency, Eren took a deep breath through his nose and plunged deeper, taking in more of the man’s cock deeper, past his inner mouth and down his throat. His action earned a loud moan from the both of them as Eren purposely and rhythmically tightened his throat. With every pulse of the man’s cock against his throbbing throat muscles, waves of pleasure spread throughout Eren’s young body. He pulled his head off the pulsating cock, clenching his throat and sucking on the length as he pulled away, expertly making use of a little bit of his teeth and stopping just until his lips are lightly closing down the tip, before diving down to swallow the cock whole again. The huge invasive sensation of fucking his own throat on a random man’s cock made Eren roll his eyes back. Twice, thrice of drilling the man’s length down his throat, Eren suddenly felt large hands on his head. The man erratically thrust his hips, burying himself balls deep in his small mouth. Eren almost came.

“Fuck—Hnggg!! Ahhhh!! Aghh...!”

Almost at the brink of his release, the man let out incoherent profanities and pressed his groin harder on Eren’s head, making him take more of his length as the child’s throat could possibly fit inside him. Almost losing his footing, Eren gripped on the man’s legs to keep his balance while he withstood the irregular, broken thrusts. Several jerky thrust later, Eren felt the whole length throb and a gush of warmth spreading directly down his throat. In a heartbeat, Eren eagerly swallowed. He sucked on every drop and savoured the sensation of the man’s cock pulsing on every shot.

“Liked it?” After taking out the softening cock off his mouth, Eren dusted his pants and looked at the man as he stood up, grunting from the dull pain on his knees from kneeling on the hard ground for a while. He almost snorted on the image of the man leaning on the wall with his back against it, excessively sweating, heavily breathing, and barely even able to stand. He was totally spent. “Guess you did.” 

With a chuckle, Eren raked his eyes over the man for the last time, with the same bewitching green eyes, before scurrying away from the alley with a pocketful of cash, leaving the man alone with his now limp manhood hanging out of his still unzipped pants. The man watched the small frame get farther and farther, until he reached the end of the alley. And without looking back, the child walked straight to the wave of people, disappearing to the blur of the fast-moving crowd.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right, two years after and it's smut right off the bat (again). 
> 
> Btw wasn't able to answer every comments I received from this story but I really really want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart, because those were the primary reason why I was able to write again. Truly. I checked this account and read the comments, and I started writing this chapter just three days ago because of sheer bliss. I really appreciate it thank you. 
> 
> Also, to those who are asking, I am and always have been intending to continue this story. But as you can see, I am a sloppy, disorganized writer with no time management in my vocabulary. I am the kind of writer who writes on surge of ideas and inspirations that honestly are so very fickle. (that explains my several multichaptered unifinished fics ugh) But, I already have the plot of this story planned in my head. Really. It actually what I've been thinking about every night before sleep haha, I'm organizing my ideas again, a lot of them, because this is a series I intended to be Erencentric. Because Eren is the babe. 
> 
> And lastly, just a little update about myself since maybe some are curious about my whereabouts in the last two years. I am still alive, yes not dead yet. I actually was 6 feet under school works for the last two years, that's because those two years were my junior and senior year in university. And, dun dun dun duuuuun. I finally graduated! Lol, that was all the fuss about. And because I'm free, that means more time for writing! 
> 
> Anyway, enough about that this end notes has been long enough. I again want to sincerely thank everyone who was read and appreciated this story. Thank you so much for reading up to this point. 
> 
> Criticisms are welcome! (i know i've gone bad ugh)  
> And don't hesitate to chat with me too, I'd love that!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for such a corrupted mind.
> 
> I love Eren. But I have a sadistic side that wants to see him suffer, and maybe this has originated as well on how much I adore this green eyed hottie. Sometimes, the fandom need to have the other side of the coin as well, so I decided to contribute on the dark side.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome. But if it would be flaming or bashing, might as well just message me privately. There's no need for other people to see it hm?
> 
> But thank you very much if you have read it up until here. I appreciate it.


End file.
